


Dungawin ang Araw

by jimboppa (caramiro)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Filipino, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Tagalog
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa isang linggo ng pagiging barker sa jeep, pitong kuwento ng pag-ibig na hindi matutuloy ang narinig at nasilayan ni Jinseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungawin ang Araw

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Before the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598204) by [jimboppa (caramiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa)



> I suggest you listen to [this](http://8tracks.com/clarascookie/dungawin-ang-araw) while reading.

 

  
_Bumaba ako sa jeepney  
Kung saan tayo'y dating magkatabi  
Magkahalik ang pisngi nating dalawa  
Nating dalawa_  
-[Jeepney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcSuBWHffgY&feature=kp), Sponge Cola

 

  


 

 

 

**LUNES:**

  
Napamura si Jinseo noong nakita niya anong oras na. Kailangan niyang umalis mula sa pamantasan upang makaabot sa kapitbahay na pamantasan kung saan siya magsisilbing barker ng jeep buong buwan. Nakakabuwisit man isipin, pero kailangan niyang tiisin ito kung gusto niyang gumraduate sa susunod na taon. Buti na rin sigurong barker siya, at least hindi siya maglilinis ng banyo sa mall tulad ni Nam. Ang problema lang, baka makita siya ng mga kaklase niya noong high school na nag-aaral sa pamantasang paglilingkuran niya bilang barker.  
  
Nagbuntonghininga na lang siya nang makaabot siya sa jeep na tutulungan niyang makakuha ng pasahero buong hapon. Sakto lang ang dating niya, at kasabay niyang dumating si Kuya Alex, ang driver ng jeep na sasakyan niya ngayon.  
  
“Ready ka nang mawalan ng boses?” tanong ni Kuya Alex.  
  
“Ayoko pa sana at may klase pa ako bukas, pero sige lang. Para sa’yo, Kuya Alex, sige lang.” sagot ni Jinseo.  
  
“Iyan ang gusto ko!” tawa ng driver na nagpaandar na ng jeep.  
  
Heto na mga tao, at sumigaw nang malakas si Jinseo. Mas masaya pala ito sa inakala niya, at natuwa siya nang makita niyang malapit nang mapuno ang jeep nila ni Kuya Alex.  
  
“DALAWA PA DITO!” sigaw ni Jinseo, tinuturo ang jeep niya. “Dalawa pa sa likod!”  
  
Habang sumisigaw si Jinseo, may napansin siyang dalawang bagets na naka-unipormeng mula sa high school na malapit dito sasakay sa jeep. May naalala siya sa babaeng naglalakad, di lang niya maalala kung sino.  
  
Feeling niyang mag-syota itong dalawa, kaya lang, mukhang kinakabahan ang babae. Nanginginig ito at madalas ang tingin sa kung saan-saan. Hindi na ata nakikinig sa sinasabi ng nobyo, kung kaya naman muntikan nang madapa sa harapan ng jeep.  
  
“Ingat ka,” bati ni Jinseo sa babae, habang tinutulungan ito pulutin ang gamit. “Sasakay ba kayo?”  
  
“Oo,” sagot ng lalaki. “Dalawa, sa Ascal po.”  
  
Sumakay ang dalawa sa jeep. Tiningnan ni Jinseo kung kaya pa ang iba pang pasahero.  
  
“Sumakay ka na Jinseo, unless gusto mong sumabit na lang.”  
  
Tumabi si Jinseo kay Kuya Alex at wala siyang balak sumabit muna. Gagawin na lang niya iyon pag kumportable na siya. Buti na lang, nakuha na ni Jinseo ang mga bayad ng mga pasahero bago sila umandar. Nako, mahina pa naman sa Math ito. Tamahimik lang si Kuya Alex pag nagmamaneho, di tulad ng makuwentong driver na kasama niya kanina, kaya di niya maiwasang marinig ang usapan ng dalawang huling sumakay na pasahero na nasa likod niya.  
  
“Julian,” bulong ng babae. “Di ko alam paano ito sasabihin.”  
  
“Huwag na, Chloe,” sagot ng lalaki. “Sinabi na sa akin ng mama mo. Aalis na kayong papuntang London pagkatapos ng pasukan.”  
  
“Sasabihin ko sana…”  
  
“Kailan pa?”  
  
Tiningnan ni Jinseo ang dalawa mula sa salamin ng driver. Mukhang maiiyak na si Chloe, habang si Julian naman hindi maipinta ang mukha.  
  
“ _Uso naman ang long distance relationship, ah,_ ” inisip ni Jinseo sa sarili niya habang kinukuha ang bayad ng bagong sakay.  
  
Napalingon siya para kunin ang sukli, at napansin niyang umiiyak na talaga si Chloe.  
  
“Puwede naman tayong mag-usap ah, di nga lang harapan. Kakayanin natin ‘to, Chloe.”  
  
“Julian, huwag na. Mahirap na. Ayokong may pagsisihan tayo balang araw, dahil lang kumakapit tayo sa nakaraan.”  
  
Hindi na narinig ni Jinseo ang sagot ni Julian, at sumigaw na si Chloe ng “Para!” habang patakbong bumababa sa jeep, kahit wala pa siya sa dapat niyang babaan.  
  
Nagkatinginan sila ng lalaki sa salamin ng driver. Ningitian niya ito habang pinapasahan niya ng tissue mula sa tissue holder ni Kuya Alex.  
  
“Goodbye na nga talaga ito.”  
  
  
  
  


 

**MARTES**

  
Sa susunod na araw, hindi na si Kuya Alex ang kanyang driver, kung hindi si Kuya Misha. Kung gaanong katahimik si Kuya Alex sa harap ng manibela, ganoong namang kaingay itong si Kuya Misha.  
  
“Promise,” payo nito kay Jinseo. “Makinig ka sa mga pinag-uusapan ng mga pasahero. Kung ano-anong chismis pa mapupulot mo. Kaya tahimik kahapon si Alex, kasi nakikinig siya. Inabutan mo pa daw ng tissue ung isa doon eh. Totoo ba?”  
  
“Oo,” sagot ni Jinseo habang sinasawsaw ang fishball niya.  
  
“Misha, huwag ka ngang B.I. kay Jinseo,” kantyaw ni Denis, ang nagbebenta ng fishball kasama ang kaklase ni Jinseo na si Han Yan.  
  
“Che. Denis. Aminin mo, naaliw ka sa mga kuwentong chinichismis namin ni Alex! Total, enjoy naman si Jimbo eh! Oo, Jimbo na tatawag namin sa’yo. Masanay ka na.” Napangiti na lang si Jinseo. Kapag nagdesisyon si Misha ng nickname, wala nang puwedeng umangal kung hindi hahaba pa ang usapan.  
  
“Sige na nga,” buntong hininga ni Denis, habang inaabutan silang dalawa ng fishball para sa biyahe.  
  
“Tara na, Jimbo,” sabay hatak sa kanya ni Misha matapos isawsaw ang mga fishball.  
  
Sinubukang sundin ni Jinseo ang payo ni Misha, pero wala pa naman siyang naririnig na tulad ng kahapon nang biglang siniko siya ni Misha.  
  
“Uy, bagay sila,” sabi ng driver sa dalawang lalaking kasasakay lang sa jeep. Napalingon si Jinseo. Dalawang lalaki ang tinuturo ni Misha. Halos magkapantay sa tangkad, ngunit ang isa, singkit ang mata, maputi, at mukhang tatangayin ng hangin, habang ang kasama nito mas kayumanggi ang balat, medyo malalim ang mata, at payat pero hindi patpatin.  
  
“Kuya Misha, kung maka-issue ka,” bulong ni Jinseo sa kasama.  
  
“Tingan mo kung maka-akbay ang naka blue,” turo ni Misha sa lalaking singkit.  
  
Pinagmasdan ni Jinseo ang dalawang lalaking sumakay sa jeep nila. “Sa Vinsons lang,” sabi ng naka-itim habang inaabot kay Jinseo ang bayad.  
  
Hindi pinansin ni Jinseo ang mga usapan ng ibang mga pasahero at bigla niyang naalala ang dating naging girlfriend niya noong high school pa sila. Di na niya alam anong nangyari dito, at di na niya alam kung magkikita pa sila ulit. Sa gitna ng biyahe, siniko na naman siya ni Misha. Tinuro ni Misha ang dalawang lalaking ginawan niya ng issue kanina.  
  
Biglang nagising ang isip ni Jinseo. Kakaunti lang ang pasahero sa jeep, kung kaya’t dinig na dinig nila ni Misha ang paghinga ng dalawang lalaki.  
  
“May dapat kang malaman,” sabay nilang sinabi, parehong seryoso ang mukha na para bang Biyernes Santo.  
  
“Mauna ka na, Yuzuru,” sabi ng lalaking naka-itim habang hinahawakan ang kamay ng lalaking naka-asul.  
  
Napa-kagat ng labi si Yuzuru. “Paano ko ba ito sasabihin?”  
  
“Yuzuru kung ano man yan, sabihin mo na,” buntonghininga ng kasama niya.  
  
“Michael. Alam na ni Mama tungkol sa atin, at OK lang daw sa kanya”  
  
“Ano?” Nakita ni Jinseo na lumaki ang mata ng isang lalaki--si Michael.  
  
“Alam na ni Mama tungkol sa atin,” inulit ni Yuzuru na pabulong.  
  
Napangisi si Michael sa narinig niya. “Actually, ‘yan din sasabihin ko. Alam na ni Mama ko tungkol sa atin...”  
  
Mukhang maiiyak na si Michael nang inamin niya ito. “At pinapaghiwalay na niya tayo.”  
  
“Akala ko ba OK lang ako sa kanya?” sigaw ni Yuzuru.  
  
Buti na lang wala nang ibang pasahero doon. Blanko ang mga mukha nina Jinseo at Misha, ngunit nakikita ni Jinseo ang kislap ng chismis sa mata ng driver.  
  
Nakikita ni Jinseo na bukas-sara ang mga kamay ni Michael. Mukhang hindi madali ang sasabihin nito.  
  
“OK ka noong akala niyang kaibigan ka lang, Yuzu,” paliwanag ni Michael. “Pero, nang malaman niyang higit doon… wala na. Ayaw daw niya ng anak na bakla.”  
  
Lumaki ang mata ni Yuzuru sa mga salitang iyon at kinuha niya ang kamay ni Michael. “Michael! Ipaglaban natin ‘to. Wala naman tayong ginagawang masama. Kakausapin siya ni Mama! Kahit ano, basta, huwag kang sumuko.”  
  
“Huli na, Yuzuru. Kukunin na ako ng tatay ko bukas rin. Aalis na daw kami, at hindi ko alam kung saan. Di ko rin puwedeng sabihin sa’yo once we get there. Grounded na ata ako for life, o at least hanggang magkagusto ako sa babae daw.”  
  
“Michael…”  
  
“Wala na, Yuzuru,” sagot nito habang binitiwan ang kamay ng isang lalaki. “Minahal kita, pero ito na ang wakas.”  
  
Pagbaba nilang dalawa, pinanood ni Jinseo kung paano silang naglakad sa magkasalungat na direksyon. Nagtinginan lamang sila ni Misha nang makita nilang namatay ang lahat ng kislap sa mata ng dalawang lalaki. At tuwing sumasakay si Yuzuru sa jeep nila, nakikita ni Jinseo na para bang patay na nabubuhay na lamang ito.  
  
  


 

 

 

**MIYERKULES**

  
Palayo nang palayo na ang mga lugar kung saan napapadpad si Jinseo. Ngayon, nadestino siya sa daan kung saan matatagpuan ang kanyang pamantasan, at kasama niya ang antuking jeepney driver na si Mang Taka. Himalang di pa sila naaksidente sa daan. Lumaki ang mata ni Jinseo nang makita niya ang mga sasakay. Shit. Sina Soyoung at Haejin, mga kasama niya sa school publication! Oh well, alam naman nila kung bakit siya nagbabarker.  
  
“Saan po?” bati niya sa dalawa, habang pinipigil ang tawa.  
  
Nang sagutin siya ni Haejin, halatang nagpipigil rin ng tawa ang kaibigan. Mahirap magpanggap na di nila kilala ang isa’t isa. Sa bagay, ganti lang ata ito noong nag-grocery si Jinseo kagabi at si Haejin ang naging bagger niya.  
  
Mahirap na hindi pakinggan kung ano man ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawang kaibigang babae. Marahil kilala rin niya kasi kung sino man ito.  
  
“Uy, Haejin,” bati ni Soyoun habang tinitingnan ang cell phone. Marahil nag-uupload ng photo ni Jinseo sumisigaw ng “KATIPUNAN!” bago sila sumakay. “Nabalitaan mo na ba tungkol kay Junehyoung?”  
  
Biglang napa-simangot si Haejin. Shit. Mukhang di pa rin over si Haejin kay Junehyoung, kahit na nag-break sila four years ago.  
  
“Ano naman tungkol sa kanya?” sagot nito.  
  
“Ikakasal na daw siya sa girlfriend niya ngayon,” sagot ni Soyoun, na para bang panahon lang ang pinag-uusapan nila.  
  
“Ano?!” sigaw ni Haejin, walang pakialam kung sino man ang makarinig sa kanya. “Tangina ng gagong iyon ah,” bulong nito.  
  
“Eh di ba, break na kayo?” tanong ni Soyoun.  
  
_Salamat, Soyoun,_  inisip ni Jinseo habang kunyaring di niya sila pinapansin.  
  
“Hindi eh. Never naman naging kami, kaya walang break up,” galit na sagot ni Haejin. “Pero, marami pa kaming unfinished business. Marami pang bagay ang hindi nasasabi.”  
  
Napabuntonghininga si Soyoun. “Alam mo, Haejin. Malabo ang kuwento niyo ni Junehyoung, at siya nga pala, kahit si Jinseo, naguguluhan.”  
  
“Huwag mo ako sama diyan, Soyoun,” sigaw ni Jinseo mula sa likod, kung saan siya nakasabit.  
  
“Nakikinig ka naman,” banat nito bago binalik ang pansin kay Haejin.  
  
Nagbuntonghininga si Haejin, at nakikita ni Jinseo ang usok na lumalabas sa tenga at ilong nito. “Para once and for all, papaliwanag ko na.”  
  
“M.U. kami ni Junehyoung noong third year di ba? Pero never naging kami. OK naman kami, pero leche lang ang isang isang akala nating kaibigan natin, sinabihan ba naman si Junehyoung na tinu-two time ko sila ni Minseok. Na hindi naman totoo. Tapos, ipinagkalat pa niya sa batch na nang-ahas daw ako ng boyfriend niyang si Minseok. Excuse me. Never kong naging type si Minseok.”  
  
“Anong kinalaman ni Junehyoung dito?” tanong ni Soyoun.  
  
“Eto malala, best friends silang dalawa, at nagtapat rin si Minseok sa akin. Pero alam niyong lahat na si Junehyoung lang ang gusto ko di ba?  
  
“Oo. Nalungkot ka nga eh, noong nalaman mong di ka na pinapansin ni Junehyoung.”  
  
“Nawala rin si Minseok, kaya kebs lang iyon. Pero… si Junehyoung. Matagal ko na siyang ni nababalitaan, hanggang kagabi,” bulong ni Haejin.  
  
Nangako si Jinseo sa sarili na di niya pakikingan ang kuwentuhan ng kanyang mga kaibigan, ngunit mga kaibigan rin niya sina Minseok at Junehyoung, kung kaya’t hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili.  
  
“Nag-message siya kagabi,” bulong ni Haejin, na muntikan nang hindi marinig ni Jinseo. “Humihingi ng tawad sa mga ginawa niya dati at kung puwede kami mag-usap para may closure daw…”  
  
“Ayun naman pala,” simula ni Soyoun, pero pinigilan siya ni Haejin.  
  
“Tinanong ko kung puwede kaming magkita nang harapan, para pag-usapan lahat ito. Alam mo sabi niya?” Napatawa si Haejin, ang tawang para bang naiinis. “Sabi niya kung puwedeng online na lang. Putangina lang. Kung gusto niya ng closure, eh di dapat gumawa siya ng oras para umakyat dito mula sa probinsya para mag-usap kami, di ba?  
  
Tapos maririnig kong ikakasal na siya sa iba? Aba, tangina lang niya. If he doesn’t have the balls to talk to me to my face and tell me where we both went wrong, then he shouldn’t be committing himself to a serious relationship. Kung naka-move on na siya, bakit pa niya ako ginugulo? Tangina lang niya ha. ‘Di man lang niyang magawang tapusin ang aming nakaraan ng tama… tapos ngayon…?  
  
Punyeta, Soyoun… di ko maintindihan bakit ako nagkakaganito. Nasa nakaraan na siya…”  
  
Walang sinabi si Soyoun habang hinihimas ang likod ng humahagulgol na Haejin. Inabutan ni Jinseo silang dalawa ng kanya ng panyo. Alam niyang babalik din naman iyon sa kanya.  
  
“ _Siguro kasi, ‘di mo pa siya kayang kalimutan, Haejin,_ ” isip ni Jinseo pagbaba ng dalawang kaibigan.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**HUWEBES**

Lalong lumayo ang ruta ni Jinseo ngayon, at kasama niya si Kuya Javier na madalas daig pa si Kuya Misha sa kaingayan at pagkachismoso. Ngunit ngayon, mukhang tahimik ito at nakasimangot lang siya nang sumigaw si Jinseo ng kanilang pupuntahan. Mabilhan nga ng gamot ito mamaya. Gabi na rin, at mukhang wala na atang pasaherong sasakay. Kakaiba naman kasi ang oras ng shift niya ngayon. Masama pa mukha ni Kuya Javier at mukhang wala silang kikitain ngayon. Paandarin na ni Kuya Javier ang jeep nang may isang nag-para dito. Lumaki ang mata ni Jinseo nang makita niya kung sino ito—si Patrick Chan, ang sikat na abugado na dating nag-aral sa kanyang pamantasan.  
  
Mukhang masama ang mukha nito ng sumakay sa jeep. Inabutan niya si Jinseo ng limang-daan. “Sa inyo na ang sukli, basta walang ibang sasakay dito.”  
  
“Eh, sir… Jeep po ito, hindi taxi.”  
  
“Wala akong pakialam, basta. Dalhin niyo ako sa lugar na malayo dito.  
  
“Sige, sabi mo eh,” sagot ni Kuya Javier. “Jimbo, isara mo nga iyang pintuan.”  
  
Sinunod ni Jinseo ang utos ng driver, para wala na ring ibang pasahero. Nagtinginan lang sila ni Patrick si likod ng jeep habang nagmamaneho si Kuya Javier.  
  
“Have you ever felt like the world was going to crash right in front of your eyes?” biglang tanong sa kanya ni Patrick.  
  
Napatingin lang si Jinseo dito. Mukhang hindi nakatulog si Patrick ng ilang araw at halos lukot na ang Amerikanang suot nito.  
  
“I’m about to lose the most important thing in my life and I’m too weak to stop it. It’s too late.”  
  
Naalala ni Jinseo ang mga nababasa niyang chismis sa Internet. Chismis na maghihiwalay na daw ang power couple na ang abugadong si Patrick Chan at ang asawang niyang beauty queen/philantrophist/architect na si Yuna Kim. Match made in heaven daw silang dalawa, at naalala pa ni Jinseo kung paano na lang umiyak ang mga kaklase niya nang malaman nilang kasal na pala ang dalawa. Aaminin ni Jinseo, may maliit na bahagi ng puso niya ang nalungkot nang malaman niyang kasal na ang unang naging crush niyang si Yuna Kim. Pero naaalala niyang kinikilig sila tuwing nakikita nila ang mga litratong ng mag-asawag Yuna at Patrick (kahit gaano mang kabaduy aminin ito).  
  
Ngunit sa mga nakaraang taon, parang hindi na tulad ng dati ang samahan ng dalawa. Matagal na ang mga chismis na maghihiwalay na sila. Ayaw man aminin ni Jinseo, pero emotionally invested na rin siya sa relasyon nilang dalawa.  
  
“Malamang nabasa mo na ang mga chismis… Well, totoo. Yuna filed for a divorce, and it’s all my fault. After our third year of marriage, I thought everything was OK, and work got heavier and you heard about that Priority Development Assistance Fund case, right? So she said, I was ‘married to my work instead of her.’ I should have made time for her despite the case, and now… I’m left with nothing. The case is heading nowhere, and the love of my life is leaving me. I did what I could to salvage what was left, but I ended up choosing my work over her. It’s over now. It’s too late to fight for her. The law is on her side, I’m going to lose if I bother fighting pa.”  
  
Ito ang unang pagkakataong nakita ni Jinseo na umiyak ang walang kinatatakutang Patrick Chan. Nakalulungkot isipin na kahit na ang mga taong akala mong nasa kanila na ang lahat, ay kaya pa ring matumba.  
  
“Don’t make the same mistakes I made,” sabi ni Patrick habang pababa ng jeep. “Here’s my card, should you need a lawyer someday. Consider it as thank you for listening to me.”  


 

 

 

**BIYERNES**

  
Marami-rami rin ang mga pasahero nila ni Mang Nobunari tuwing Biyernes, kung kaya’t nakikinig na lang sila sa balita sa radyo. Ang mainit na balita ngayon ay tungkol sa isang high profile murder suspect na malalaman na nila kung ano ang sentensya nito. Kung natawaran ng guilty, papatayin siya sa pamamagitan ng lethal injection; kung hindi naman, makakalaya na ito. Ilang taon na ring nakulong ang suspect, ni wala pa ngang verdict mula sa korte.  
  
“Inosente ang Daisuke na ‘to,” sabi sa kanya ni Mang Nobunari. “Kailangan lang ng pamahalaan ng pasan para dito.”  
  
Ang naging suspect ay isang doktor na si Daisuke Takahashi, na ang huling nakakita sa biktima noong buhay pa ito. Kahit maraming testigo ang nagsalita pabor kay Daisuke, pilit pa rin ng pamilya ng biktima na siya ang may kasalanan. Hindi maintindihan ng buong bansa kung bakit ganito ang sistema, pero wala silang magagawa.  
  
Dalawang babae ang sumakay sa jeep at biglang nag-ayos itong si Mang Nobunari. Tinaasan ni Jinseo ng ilay ang driver. “Jimbo,” bulong nito. “‘Yang maliit na naka-pink si Mao Asada, asawa ni Daisuke Takahashi, at feeling ko anak nila ang kasama niyang bata. Anong ginagawa nila dito?”  
  
“Bayad ho,” sabay abot ni Mao ng bayad. “Sa Supreme Court.”  
  
Tinanggap ni Jinseo ang bayad at inabot ang sukli kay Mao. Napapaisip siya, paano kayang nakakatagal si Mao nang ganito. Bawat araw ng buhay niya, alam niyang posibleng mawala sa kanya ang asawa niya nang tuluyan.  
  
Huminto sila sa harap ng korte suprema ng bansa. Imbis na umalis si Mang Nobunari, nanatili sila doon. Buti na lang walang pasaherong nagreklamo. Malamang gusto rin nilang malaman kung ano magiging resulta ng kaso.  
  
Naroon silang lahat, nakikinig sa radyo ng jeep. Nararamdaman ni Jinseo ang kaba para sa pamilya ni Daisuke. Hawak na rin ni Mang Nobunari ang kanyang mga kamay, tila hindi niya maisip kung ano mangyayari kung ganito ang mangyari sa kanila ng anak niyang si Kanako.  
  
**_“Daisuke Takahashi, accused of murder, has been found guilty.”_**  
  
Nagkatinginan lahat silang nasa loob ng jeep. Nakikita ni Jinseo may mga pasaherong umiiyak sa likod, habang si Mang Nobunari ay nanginig sa galit. “WALANG HIYANG KORTE SUPREMA!”  
  
Napatingin si Jinseo sa korte, kung saan inilalabas na ang doktor na nakatakdang mamatay. Kalmado ang kilos nito, kontra sa gulong nangyayari sa paligid niya. Mukhang zombie si Daisuke Takahashi habang naglalakad patungo sa kanyang kamatayan. Naroon ang asawa niyang si Mao Asada, na umiiyak habang kumakapit sa asawa at nagmamakaawa sa korte na baguhin ang kanilang hatol.  
  
Hindi maisip ni Jinseo kung ano ang nararamdaman ni Mao ngayon, ngunit alam niya ang pakiramdam ng sapilitang mawalan ng taong mahalaga sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

**SABADO**

  
Kailangan pa rin magsilbing barker ni Jinseo kahit weekend na. Kakaiba ang mga nagiging pasahero nila, dahil hindi lang estudyante an sumasakay. Tulad na lamang ng dalawang taong kasasakay lang.  
  
Hindi muna masyadong maintindihan ni Jinseo ang pinaguusapan nilang dalawa hangga’t kumonti na lang ang mga pasahero nila.  
  
“At kailan mo pa balak sabihin, Chris?” narinig niya ang boses ng isang babae.  
  
Hindi nagsalita ang lalaking tinitingnan niya. Parang hindi niya alam kung ano ang isasagot. Napaisip tuloy si Jinseo kung ano ang kuwento nilang dalawa.  
  
Ba’t di mo sinabi noong simula pa lang?”  
  
“Di ko puwedeng sabihin. Ba’t sa tingin mo ayokong mapalapit sa’yo dati, Melissa?”  
  
“Ano na mangyayari ngayon?” tanong ng babae. “Mahal kita, Chris. Alam mo iyon.”  
  
Napabuntonghininga ang lalaki. “Minahal rin kita, Melissa. Masaya akong nakilala kita bago nahuli ang lahat. Pero…”  
  
“Ang simabahan pa rin ang pipiliin mo?”  
  
“Patawad, Melissa. Patawad,” bulong ng lalaki nang bumabasa siya sa jeep.  
  
Sa kabuuan ng biyahe, hindi umiyak ang babae. Nagtaka si Jinseo kung naubusan na ba siya ng luha, o kung dahil ang dahilan ng kanyang pagkasawi ay isang nilalang na higit pa sa kahit sino mang tao sa mundo.

 

 

 

 

**LINGGO**

  
Walang pasok ngayon si Jinseo sa pagiging barker niya, pero napabarker na rin siya sa sakayang malapit sa bahay niya nang makita niyang namamaos na ang matandang barker. Namukhaan niyaang kapitbahay nilang si Manang Carolina, nagpababa ito sa isang eskinita. Nakita ni Jinseo na hirap ito maglakad, kung kaya’t tinulungan na niya itong bumaba.  
  
“Iho, puwede mo ba akong samahan?” tanong nito nang pasakay na muli si Jinseo.  
  
“Uh…” Total, halos wala naman siyang gagawin ngayon. Hindi niya kilala ang matandang ito, pero naawa rin siya at hirap maglakad. “Sige po, Manang Carolina. Basta alam niyo kung saan tayo pupunta.”  
  
Hinawakan ng matanda ang braso ni Jinseo habang ikinukuwento ang tungkol sa buhay niya noong bata siya. Lahat ng mga anak niya ay nasa abroad na kasama ang kanyang mga apo, ngunit mas pinili niyang manatili dito.  
  
“Dito naganap ang buong buhay ko,” sagot niya nang tanungin ni Jinseo kung bakit hindi siya sumama. “Dito ako lumaki, dito akong nagmahal, at gusto ko sana, dito rin ako mamatay.”  
  
“Eh, ang asawa niyo po?” tanong ni Jinseo, nawa'y nararamdaman niyang wala siyang alam tungkol sa matagal na nilang kapitbahay.  
  
“Matagal na kaming hindi nakatira sa iisang bahay, pero nagkikita pa rin kami bawat linggo,” sagot nito. “Pupuntahan natin siya ngayon. Pero dadaan muna tayo dito.”  
  
Pumasok sila sa isang bilihan ng bulaklak. Pakiramdam ni Jinseo alam niya ang susunod nilang pupuntahan, kung kaya’t tiningnan niya ang pitaka kung sapat ang pera niyang pambili ng isang ng bouquet sweetheart roses, at di niya kayang bumili ng white orchids tulad ng lolang kasama niya.  
  
“Tara na, iho?” tanong ni Manang Carolina. “Ako na magbabyad niyan para sa’yo. Pasasalamat ko na rin iyan.”  
  
Umiling lamang si Jinseo at tama nga ang hinala niya. Buti na lang pala sinamahan niya ang matandang ito. Pareho nga ang pupuntahan nilang lugar, at nakalibre pa siya ng bulaklak. Sisiguraduhin niyang ligtas makakauwi ito mamaya.  
  
“Papakilala muna kita sa asawa ko tapos, iwan mo na ako dito,” sabi nito nang makarating sila sa harap ng isang puntod. “  
  
“Sigurado po kayo?” tanong ni Jinseo. “Baka abala pa po ako.”  
  
Ngumiti ang matanda. “Huwag kang mahiya. Gusto ko ipakilala lang naman sa kanya ang mabait na binatang naghatid sa akin dito.”

 

_Evgeni Plushenko  
November 3, 1923 - August 28, 2012_

  
  
Ipinagdasal ni Jinseo ang kaluluwa ng namatay. Nang makita niyang nakaupo na sa tabi ng puntod ang matanda, ito na ang nagsilbing senyas na puwede na siyang umalis at babalikan na lang niya si Manang Carolina.  
  
Malapit na rin dito ang pupuntahan niya. Matagal na rin siyang hindi nakadalaw mula noong libing. Pilit na kinakalimutan ni Jinseo ang nangyari. Sariwa pa rin sa kanyang alaala ang lahat.  
  
Naglalakad lamang silang dalawa, habang nagtatawanan nang biglang may kotseng paparating. Hindi niya alam ang nangyari, pero sinigaw lang ang pangalan niya, at tinulak siya palayo sa kotse. Malabo ang mga susunod na pangyayari. Ilang araw bago siya nagkamalay ulit sa ospital. Hinanap niya ang kasama, ngunit walang sinabi ang kanyang mga magulang. Namatay ito pag dating sa ospital at nakatakas ang nang-hit-and-run. Hindi maalala ni Jinseo ang mga pangyayari pagkatapos noon. Hindi nga niya alam kung paano siyang nakakilos, ni hindi man lang niya nasabi ang nararamdaman para sa babaeng nagligtas sa buhay niya.  
  
Nakarating na rin siya sa puntod na pupuntahan niya. Iniwan niya doon ang bulaklak, at biglang naalala niya ang mga kuwento ng mga taong narinig niya buong linggo. Lahat sila pilit na pinaghiwalay ng panahon at tadhana. Madaling mapa-ibig, pero mahirap mag magmahal. Pero ang pinakamahirap sa lahat ay mawalan ng minamahal at patuloy mabuhay.  
  
Balang araw matututunan ni Jinseo iyon, pero ngayon, titira muna siya sa alaala ng nakaraan.

 

 

 

 

_Alaala'y bumabalik  
Mga panahong nasasabik  
Sukdulang mukha mo ay laging nasa panaginip  
Bakit biglang pinagpalit  
Pagsasamahan tila nawaglit  
Ang dating walang hanggan  
Nagkaroon ng katapusan_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-30-

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kinuka ang pamagat at LJ-cut mula sa kantang [Jeepney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcSuBWHffgY&feature=kp) ng Sponge Cola and  
> \- Ang plot ng kuwento ay hango sa music video ng [Magbalik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G5s-FkqH3Y) ng Callalily  
> \- Sinadya kong hindi ipakilala ang patay na girlfriend ni Jinseo, at di ko alam sino ang bagay sa kanya. ~~Seora5ever kasiiii~~  
>  \- para sa Team Yelo Bear, at kina Yoonmi, Yuki, Dan, at Reeza. Kayo ang nakaaalam ng estado ng puso at isip ko noong biglaan ko na lamang ito nasulat  
> \- isa sa mga kuwentong iyan ay akin. Marahil halata, marahil hindi. Masakit pa rin isulat iyan kahit ilang taon na ang nakalipas nang mangyari iyon.  
> \- maraming salamat kay Bruno, ang forever beta ko, at kay Procopio na tumulong sa mga babaan ng jeep  
> -naka-crosspost sa [livejournal](http://t.co/de6xgRAvPY)


End file.
